Mako
Placeholder Ophelia's Database Native to the Northern Seas, Mako found herself lost in a strange land at a young age. Eydis, the princess of this foreign country took the young mermaid under her care. The Dragon and the Shark quickly formed a bond and became close friends. Now, as Eydis's lead guard, Mako goes on a secret mission to a new world along with her Queen. Monster Girl Island: Prologue Chapter 2 - Red Sky Ophelia mentions Mako to the Player in the Crystal Forest and asks him to go and meet her at the beach in their place. After she upgrades the Player's phone, they receive a call from Mako, who seems angry at Ophelia for fighting Eydis the day before and demands that they meet her at the beach to settle things. If the Player goes to the beach then Mako will jump out of the ocean and pin them down, believing them to be Ophelia. After realizing that he is not, she will ask who the hell he is. Don't reveal Ophelia's location= If the Player pretends to not know anything, she gets off him and tells them to get lost. If the Player says that they are the robot or refuses to reveal Ophelia's location after saying that they know them, she will threaten to bite off an important part of their body. If the Player gets aroused by this, she will laugh at them. She then gets off of him and tells him to get lost. |-|Reveal Ophelia's location= The Player may also choose to tell Mako where Ophelia is, after saying that he knows them. They will call Ophelia and Mako will demand to know where they are so that she can kill them, Ophelia tells her that she is at the lake and then calls the Player an asshole for ratting her out. Mako will run off to the lake and the relationship with the Player will be over. Assuming the Player did not reveal Ophelia's location, talking to Mako two more times will prompt her to realize that he is a male. She reveals that as Edyis' bodyguard she doesn't have much freedom and most of the people she meets, she has to kill. She then asks what an Orc is doing on the island, if the Player says that they are not an Orc she will guess a few other species before finally concluding that they are a Human. If the Player jokes that they are an Orc, Mako will say she was just joking and ask what species the Player actually is. Upon realizing that he is Human, she will tell the Player her name and a few other things about herself. She then asks what a Human is doing on the island and reveals that she is on a secret mission. She then exclaims that she can interrogate him later as there are more important matters at hand. If the Player chooses to run away then the relationship will end. If they stay, Mako will lament on the fact that it is hard for her to find a mate and says that a Human would be worthy enough to fertilize her eggs. She asks the Player if they would do so and then quickly says that it wasn't a question. TBA Enthusiastic= TBA |-|Unenthusiastic= TBA Chapter 3 - Purple Dreams TBACategory:Characters Category:Females